


Subtlety Is An Art

by Nellz



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellz/pseuds/Nellz
Summary: Sasori, Sakura, and Moriko are all brought back to the past. They have a chance to fix the future, but will their pasts come back to haunt them before they can achieve their goal?----I may or may not change this later on ^-^Disclaimer: I (of course) don't own Naruto nor it's characters, just this plot.
Relationships: Deidara/Orochimaru (Naruto), Haruno Sakura/Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. OCs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lovelies! I wanted to start this story off with the OCs for this story (goshdarnit I have to calm down with the OCs).

**1)Mai**

Mai is a black haired androgynous woman who runs _Ruka_ , a transvestite bar. They look to be in their early twenties.

They have long straight black hair that they keep down and red eyes with a snake pupil, though when they look more masculine, they have golden-brown eyes with a normal pupil. The change in the eye color is what makes Sakura believe that Mai is in disguise.

They usually either wear very casual clothing (black t-shirt and pants) or a black suit with a red lining. In either form, they wear black gloves, though they go in between fingerless and whole.

They are also almost always seen with a simple yet elegant black Katana.

They are kind and caring towards Naruto and his friends and helps them whenever they get hurt. They tend to be a bit intimidating at times to strangers or people who hurt Naruto and his friends.

Mai's true identity will be revealed later on.

**2)Kiyomi**

Kiyomi is a blonde-haired woman who helps to run _Ruka_ when Mai is not available. She looks to be about twenty years old.

She has long straight blonde hair that she keeps up in a high ponytail and some hair framing her face. She has light blue eyes.

She typically wears tank tops and shorts, though Mai sometimes places a coat on her if the men get too rowdy.

She never seems to have any weapons on her, though she has a black purse that Sakura assumes that she keeps smaller weapons like Kunai and Senbons in.

She is bright and bubbly and is always open to talk to people, though she can become cold if someone hurts Mai, Gira, or Naruto and his friends. She sees Naruto as her son and can be very protective of him at times.

Kiyomi's true identity will be revealed later on.

**3)Gira**

Gira is a black-haired woman who helps run _Ruka_ with Mai and Kiyomi. She looks to be about twenty-five or so.

She has long straight black hair that she keeps down and blue-greens eyes.

She usually either wears a black dress or very mature clothing, though Mai is very quick to cover her if the guys get too rowdy.

She is never seen with any weapons or weapon pouches, though Sakura believes that she wears sealing earrings.

She can be cold and distant at times, though she opens up with her co-workers and Naruto and his friends.

Gira's true identity will be revealed later on.

**4)Moriko, Katsuki, and Akira Haruno.**

** Moriko Haruno-Uchiha **

Moriko is Sakura's first-born daughter from the war. Madara Uchiha is her father and takes after him the most. She is seventeen when she is first seen.

She has short wild pink hair and her eyes are half black and half emerald green.

In ninja attire, she wears a sleeveless black tank top that shows off her Anbu tattoo and black pants. In casual attire, she wears pastel colors, though mostly pink and white _(refer to the second image)_.

Her weapons usually include Katanas or a War Fan, like her father. She inherited large chakra reserves and the Sharingan Kekkei Genkai. She was taught by Sasuke, Kakashi, and Itachi to control the Sharingan and she has yet to develop the Mangekyou Sharingan. She also inherited her mother's love for healing and poisons though not her mother's chakra control.

She takes after her mother's initial shyness and her father's cold and calculating nature. She is a natural prodigy and easily learns new things. She's highly intelligent and is working to become as strong as Sakura was, though she still has a while before she can activate her Yin Seal.

** Katsuki Haruno **

**_(The girl in the picture is what I'm using for Katsuki)_ **

Katuski (Flower Moon) is Sakura's second-born and older twin to Akira. Sasori Akasuna is her father. She takes after her mother the most. She's twelve when she finally makes it to Konoha as a traveling Genin.

She has long wavy dark pink hair and light green eyes.

The girl in the picture is what she usually wears on or off duty. 

Her weapons include puppetry and poisons, though she is studying to fight with a scythe, like her Godfather Hidan. She inherited her mother's intelligence and her parent's love for poisons, though she isn't interested in being a medic.

She is usually quiet unless she is angered, though her voice still doesn't get very loud. She apprentices under Hidan, Sasori, and Orochimaru.

** Akira Haruno (Goes by Akira Akasuna) **

Akira (Lead) is Sakura's last born and younger twin to Katuski. He takes after his father the most. He's twelve when he finally makes it to Konoha as a traveling Genin.

He has short red hair and red-brown eyes (he almost looks like Sasori's clone, only with slightly darker eyes).

He usually wears form-fitting black clothes.

He's a battle medic like his mother and older sister, Moriko. He also utilizes puppetry, but he prefers Katanas. He inherited his mother's intelligence and is a prodigy in the medical world since he already has his Yin Seal (he hides it with the bangs - _the picture above is his hair only without the long hair. Cut the hair where it begins- around the nape- and you have his hairstyle)_.

He is always quiet and will punch you into tomorrow if you mess with his family or friends.

**5) Reina**

Reina is the Orphanage Mistress that we meet briefly in the first Omake.

**6) Kiko**

Kiko is Inari-sama's personal fox summons and one of Kurama's oldest daughters. She tests new Fox Summoners. She has healing powers and is a battle medic in her human form. Sakura uses her as a messenger in her smallest form (which is about as big as a house cat).

She has long straight silver hair and red eyes.

She usually wears white kimonos with a simple red ribbon.

She can use Katanas, though she prefers Taijutsu.

She is aristocratic and aloof, though she slowly opens up to Sakura and Sasori and later on Misa.

**7) Misa**

Misa is Sasori's personal Scorpion Summons. When being used as a messenger, she transforms into a human to get the job done.

She has wavy white hair and sharp golden eyes. Her fingernails retain poison so she has to be careful when touching someone or grabbing someone's arm.

She usually wears something like the above picture, only with the addition of gloves when she's not fighting.

She prefers Taijutsu, though she can utilize puppetry.

She can be sassy and bratty at times, though she is gentle and kind to Sasori, Sakura, Kiko, Moriko, and Naruto (she narrows her eyes at Sasuke).

** Other Characters That Have Been Changed **

**1) Boruto Uzumaki**

Boruto looks identical to the Boruto series, only he never gains the Jougan. That's because Hinata isn't his mother, Naruto is. Itachi is his father. He gains the Rinnegan, but he never inherited the Sharingan, which confuses everyone at first.

He gains his parent's intelligence and his father's larger-than-normal chakra levels. He does have something else other than the Rinnegan, though that will be explained later on in passing.

He is bubbly, bright, slightly naive, and a genius.

**2)Himawari Uchiha**

Himawari looks identical to Himawari Uzumaki in the Boruto series, only she never activates the Byakugen. She activates the Sharingan, though she doesn't have the Rinnegan like her older twin brother.

She is intelligent and a prodigy in Genjustu, like her father.

She is quiet, stoic, and genius.

**3)Sarada Hyuuga**

_I already know that I'm going to get hate for this one_.

Alright! Sarada Hyuuga! She looks identical to Sarada Uchiha in the Boruto series, only she also has the Byakugen. After getting taught how to use both the Sharingan and the Byakugen, she can effectively switch between the two.

Hinata is her mother and Sasuke is her father.

She is a prodigy in Taijutsu (like her uncle Neji) and is the heir to the Hyuuga Clan while Himawari is the heir to the Uchiha Clan (since Boruto doesn't have the Sharingan and she does).

She has the same personality as the Boruto series, only she has her mother's shyness and not Sakura's hot-headedness.

**4)Mitsuki**

Okay, now here's where people _really_ might get mad at me ^-^; Mitsuki is a mix between Deidara and Orochimaru. He's created similarly, only Orochimaru added Deidara's DNA to the mix.

His hair is going to be black, though everything else is going to stay the same.

He loves explosions and snakes and commonly works with both.

** Teams **

Alright! Here are the teams:

**Team Suna**

Sensei: Moriko Haruno-Uchiha

Genins: Katsuki Haruno, Akira Akasuna, and Mitsuki

Specialty: Unknown (it has puppetry, poisons, explosions, and snakes)

_Notes:_

Katsuki apprentices under Sasori, Hidan, and Orochimaru

Akira apprentices under Sakura

Mitsuki apprentices under Deidara and Orochimaru

**Team 7**

Sensei: Sasuke Uchiha

Genins: Boruto Uzumaki, Himawari Uchiha, Sarada Hyuuga

Specialty: Information Retrieval (As of right now, that may change)

_Notes:_

Boruto apprentices under Naruto

Himawari apprentices under Itachi

Sarada apprentices under Neji, Hinata, and Itachi

**_\----_ **

**_As all of you can see, I changed it to where Boruto and Himawari are twins, like Katsuki and Akira._ **

**_Please do not give me any hate in regards to any of the pairings as I've thought long and hard on each of them._ **

**_A_ ** **_lso please don't give me any hate in regards to me keeping Sarada's name the same (for those of you wondering, some SasuSaku shippers believe that Sarada is only for SasuSaku pairings). I kept her name the same because of two reasons 1) Hinata wanted to name her daughter after Sasuke and 2)Sasuke wanted to name his daughter after Sakura. They came up with Sarada as a compromise._ **

**_Also, please don't @me for making my characters 'OP' or 'too mysterious.' There is a reason why I do everything._ **


	2. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of what happens before this story starts:
> 
> The Shinobi Alliance went against Tobi (Obito), Madara's Edo Tensei, Kabuto, Zetsu, and Kaguya. The war started not long before Naruto turned 17 (so basically everyone was around 17 years old) and lasted until just after Sakura turned 21 so the whole thing lasted a little less than 4 years. There will be Omakes about Sakura's death and Moriko's life without her mother (Moriko is introduced in the OC page and later in this chapter).
> 
> In this chapter, Sakura dies and meets Sasori and Inari-sama. After talking, Sakura, Sasori, and Moriko are brought back to the past slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovelies! 
> 
> I couldn't help but make this a couple of weeks ago (I think that was when I first started making this story). I've changed it a couple of times, but I like how it is now.
> 
> This may get confusing at times as it implies certain things.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> -Talk of implied rape  
> -Talk of implied abortion  
> -Mentioned child abuse (very quickly stated and then moved on)  
> -Talks about death
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you do, like, subscribe, and comment!

Sakura sighed as she laid on the ground. She felt dizzy, disoriented.

"Hello," a familiar voice greeted. Calm and not at all like she remembered to be.

She shouldn't even be able to _hear_ that voice to begin with!

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to be met with sad brown eyes, "Sasori-san?" She croaked out. She slowly sat up and let her eyes take in the older puppet master, "You look...."

"Human?" He supplied after she trailed off.

She nodded slowly before lifting her pine green eyes to his chocolate brown ones, "I'm dead, aren't I?"

He nodded sadly and Sakura sighed. She remembered what happened right before she died, frowning when she remembered Madara trying to save her.

_Did he try to save me? Why?_

She didn't receive an answer nor did she expect one. Inner had fallen quiet right before the war started and she had stayed quiet even when it dragged on.

Sakura sighed again, "What happens now?"

Sasori shook his head, "I don't know. I've been here for a very long time. Time has no meaning here so it's felt like it's been forever since you killed me."

Sakura flinched at the reminder and Sasori gently ruffled her short hair, "Hey, I was just stating a fact, I... don't hold it against you anymore."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh?"

Sasori smiled, "I was pissed at first, but then I spent my time reflecting on my actions and I understand that you were just doing what needed to be done to protect your village and to find Sasuke."

Sakura's lips twitched in a bitter smile, "And after everything I've done, it didn't even matter."

Sasori frowned, "What do you mean?"

Sakura sighed, "He... didn't try to save me as I lay dying. _Madara_ and _Naruto-kun_ did and I could even make out _Hashirama-sama_ and _Tobirama-sama_ trying to get to me, but I don't think they made it. Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-shisou were too far away to see what happened."

Sasori frowned, "Why do I feel like there was also something else?"

Sakura hummed tiredly, "He tried killing me twice. Once when we met him when we were younger after he left the village and once on the battlefield. Thankfully Naruto-kun knocked some sense into him and they turned their attention back to Kaguya. I had unlocked the Byakugou Seal so I was able to survive the second attempt and help them against Kaguya."

Sasori sighed, "I'm sorry that Sasuke was too much an idiot to not see your potential."

Sakura blinked, "Did, did you just _compliment me_?"

Sasori chuckled at her disbelief, "Yes, get used to it. I mean, there are very few people who could've killed me and survived to tell the tale. You didn't even have the Byakugou Seal yet so you shouldn't have survived the fight!"

Sakura chuckled lightly, "It was more a battle since you had an _army_ of puppets."

Sasori chuckled as well, "That too. I underestimated your determination to live." Sasori glanced at Sakura, "How, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one," Sakura replied, her expression understanding.

Sasori sighed, "That was only five years after you killed me. What happened?"

Sakura looked away, "We fought against Kaguya, Sasori-san. There's not much one can do against her. I was already low on Chakra and then I got hit by that damn Jutsu."

Sasori nodded, "Did you?"

"Want to die?" Sakura finished his question.

Sasori nodded and watched as the pink-haired woman grew pensive, "I, I don't know. I mean, there was some high-level shit that happened during the war but... I had a few people to live for. I wouldn't have given up so soon just to escape my suffering."

Sasori nodded thoughtfully, "Do you mean Tsunade, Naruto, and Kakashi?"

Sakura nodded, "There... is one other person but you wouldn't know her."

Sasori furrowed his brows, "Who-" HIs eyes widened, "Don't tell me-"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I have a daughter. She's three years old. Orochimaru-sannin was kind enough to help me out and watch over her for me during the war. Her father... I... don't want to talk about him right now."

Sasori sighed, "Dammit Sakura!"

Sakura grew angry at his tone, "It's not like I _wanted_ to get pregnant with her Sasori-san! It was an unaccounted situation, though if I had the chance to change the situation, I wouldn't because I love her!"

Sasori's eyes widened, "Situation? Do you mean?"

Sakura sighed, all of the anger leaving her body, her anger getting replaced by tiredness, "Yes, Sasori-san. It's what you think."

Sasori nodded sadly, "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura snorted, "It's not your fault, Sasori-san."

Sasori frowned, "Still, I wouldn't want that for anyone, not even the person who killed me." A moment of silence passed before he spoke up again, "If you _could_ go back into the past, would you?"

Sakura thought for a moment before nodding, "Yes. As much as I love my daughter, I want to be able to fix my mistakes. Would you, Sasori-san?"

"Yes. Like you, I want to fix my mistakes."

The duo watched impassively as a man faded into view, **"Sasori Akasuna and Sakura Haruno, you two wish to fix your mistakes?"**

Sakura looked at Sasori who smiled down at her, "This is Inari-sama, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked over at Inari, "Y-yes, but what about my daughter?"

Inari smiled, **"I will make sure that she lives and even give her the chance to see her mother if she so wishes."**

Sakura frowned before glancing at Sasori, who looked thoughtful, "You said you were waiting for someone else who wished to fix their mistakes the last time we had this conversation? I'm assuming that you need at least two people to be able to allow for time travel."

Inari tilted his head, **"I need at least three people. Sakura's daughter is the third if I understand correctly."**

Sakura frowned, "Yes, she would want to know her mother even though I left that box for her and Kakashi-sensei."

Sasori nodded, though he didn't know what she meant, "That's true. Is there anything we need to know about this time travel business?"

Inari smiled sadly, **"Your choices have effects that you may not foresee. The things you change can cause trouble or can lead to new allies. Think about how different scenarios can affect someone and then plan from that. Also, Naruto-kun needs to experience pain to become Hokage, Sakura."**

Sakura frowned, "I don't think being Hokage is something Naruto would enjoy. He's not the type to sit at a desk for hours on end and do paperwork, he'd enjoy being more active."

Inari smiled, **"Then find out what he will enjoy the most and guide him to that."** Inari paused **, "I will also have to have you appear in the past at different times."**

Sakura nodded, "Do you know what our ages will be?"

Inari nodded, **"Sasori will appear when he's fourteen. Please use this time to do what you need to do. Think about your actions and then go from there, as I've said before."**

Sasori nodded, "What about Sakura-chan?"

**"She'll be around eight years old."** Another pause, as if the god before them was thinking over his next words carefully. **"Sakura-chan, I'll let you sign the Fox Summoning Contract."**

Sakura blinked and then her eyes widened, "W-what?!"

Inari chuckled, **"The Fox Contract is only for summoners who I deem able to handle the fox summons. Kiko will decide if you get to keep the Summons, though."**

Sakura nodded dazedly. Sasori chuckled, "If you keep the fox summons, then I'll let you contact me first. That won't mean that I won't keep an eye on you until then though."

Sakura nodded once more and Sasori smiled at her, "Alright!"

Inari nodded, **"If you two are ready, then I'll bring Sakura's daughter, and then I'll start the process."**

Sakura's eyes widened, "W-wait, she's just three years old!"

Inari chuckled, **"Just wait."**

Sakura watched pensively as a seventeen-year-old girl faded into view. She had short wild pink hair and was tall but slim. Her face was sharp enough to cut meat, which made Sakura chuckle lightly at herself.

Sakura heard Sasori inhale sharply, " _He's_ her father?!"

Sakura nodded sadly, "Yes, though he asked for forgiveness not long before I died. I... need more time to forgive him."

The trio turned to the girl when she suddenly groaned, "W-where am I?"

Inari smiled, **"You're in the afterlife, my dear."**

The girl shot upwards and Sakura noticed her eyes. They were half emerald green and half black with the two colors mixing in the middle.

Sasori stared at the girl, "What's your name, girl?"

Moriko growled softly while Sakura chuckled at Sasori's antics, "My name isn't 'girl', you know! My name is Moriko Uchiha. It _was_ Haruno but then Sasuke-sama found out about my heritage and insisted that I take my clan's name."

Sakura nodded, trying to hide her snickers at the 'you know' that set her blonde apart. At least she hadn't said a variation of 'dattebayo,' that would've been awkward.

"That's the tradition in Konoha," Sakura explained calmly. "Haruno is known as a civilian clan and therefore you'd take after your father's clan. If I were to marry your father, then my name would change to Sakura Uchiha."

Moriko frowned, "Are you?"

Sakura chuckled, "No. I'm not. I can't stand the sight of him."

Moriko nodded, "That's understandable. I'm also an Uchiha because I have the Sharingan."

Sasori nodded, "How old were you when they developed?"

"Eight," Moriko informed warily. The red-head seemed strangely familiar, "That's the age I was when I entered the Academy and was told of my mom and father."

Sakura frowned, "That's so young."

Moriko smiled sadly, "I know, but at least I don't have the Mangekyou yet. Anyway, why are we here?"

Inari smiled, startling the trio who had temporarily forgotten that he had existed, **"I'm allowing you three to go back to the past to either fix your mistakes or fix the future. For Moriko-chan, I will bring her in at her age when Sakura-chan is seventeen years old. For Sakura-chan, I'll bring her in when she's eight years old. And for Sasori-kun, I'll bring him in when he's fourteen. All three of you have the chance to fix your biggest mistakes, but beware that your choices have the chance to negatively affect the future. Beware and plan. You three will be able to talk to me at your biggest road divides and will be able to ask for my opinion, though I cannot tell you what to do, just what your choice will most likely lead to. It's your choice to head my warnings or not."**

The trio nodded and Inari smiled, turning to Sasori, **"In a year, I'll let you go back. For now, I'll let you three talk."**

Inari faded from view and Sakura turned to Moriko, "It's nice to see you, Moriko-chan! I'm sorry I wasn't able to watch you grow up and I fully intended to come back to you after the war ended. Was Otogakure good to you?"

Moriko smiled, "Yes. Orochi-Jiji was a very kind man and would often tell me of you."

Sakura smiled at her nickname for Orochimaru, it reminded her of her blonde so much, "I'm glad that he watched over you. You called Sasuke, Sasuke-sama?"

Moriko nodded, "He's the Uchiha Clan Head. He married Hinata-chan and had a strong daughter named Sarada Uchiha! She had both the Sharingan and Byakugan. From what I heard, Sasuke-sama was very loving and protective of his wife and daughter, especially when Itajisan came back."

"Itachi? He's alive?" Sasori asked, a confused frown on his face.

Moriko nodded a small smile on her face, "Yes. He faked his death and Edo Tensei. He lived in Otogakure until I turned twelve, then he came back to Konoha. He explained that Orochi-Jiji and Kabuto-san healed his illness before the war but he had wanted to wait until it was completely safe to come back."

Sakura nodded, "What happened after that?"

Moriko looked thoughtful, "He married Naruto-sama and they had twins named Boruto and Himawari. Boru-chan looked just like Naruto-sama while Himawari looked just like Ita-Jisan! She was quiet but as mischievous as her mother while Boruto was loud and abrasive but as wise as his father. They were just turning four when I left."

Sakura's eyes widened, "They married just like that?"

Moriko laughed, "No! They had known each other since Naruto-sama was very young and Naruto-sama was Itajisan's contact ever since he was thirteen!"

Sakura's eyes widened even more, "That's!"

Moriko laughed again, "I know! Sasuke-sama was angry at first but Itajisan and Naruto-sama explained their relationship to each other. Minato-sama made an arranged marriage between his oldest and Fugaku's oldest to help tie the Uchiha's to Konoha, only he didn't know that his oldest would be a boy. Fugaku was furious when Naruto-sama was born and refused to accept the arrangement though Itajisan refused to break off the marriage until Naruto-sama made the decision. Naruto-sama _did_ break the agreement but then they fell in love after getting to know each other after Naruto became his contact."

Sakura cooed at the story while Sasori chuckled lightly.

Moriko stared at Sasori before her eyes sparkled in recognition, "Hello, Sasonii! Sorry I didn't recognize you at first. Gaaranii has said some great things about you! So has Kankuronii and Temarinee!"

Sasori blinked in confusion, "But I tried to kill both Gaara and Kankuro. What nice things could they possibly say about me?"

Moriko grinned, "They said that you loved your village so much that you left to protect it. They said that you fought back when Sunagakure was in danger. They mentioned your attempts but also what you said to them right before they almost died, how you apologized and asked for them to apologize to Chiyo-baasan!"

Sasori's eyes widened, "They knew...?"

Moriko tilted her head, "Knew about what?"

Sasori shook his head, "I always protected Sunagakure from the shadows, I didn't think they knew that it was me."

Moriko grinned, "Gaaranii said that his sand could detect you!"

"O-oh, I forgot that his sand could tell that I was near him and his village." Sasori fell silent, "You called me Sasonii?"

Moriko nodded rapidly, "Gaaranii said that you were like an older brother to him and so I started to call you Sasonii. I hope you don't mind."

Sasori smiled softly, "I don't mind."

\----

The next year passed quickly for the trio, their talks full of laughter and smiles, though Moriko sometimes noticed sadness behind their smiles. During that year, Inari had come and let Sakura sign the contract, again warning her that Kiko would test her.

Inari faded into view once more, **"Hello, Sasori-kun. It's time. You will have the choice to allow your grief to hold you or get past your grief and help Suna prosper. Be warned, the second choice may lead to someone else starting Akatsuki."**

Sasori nodded, "Thank you, Inari-sama. It was nice meeting you, Sakura-chan, Moriko-Imouto."

Sakura waved as Sasori faded out of view. A few moments passed before Inari turned to Sakura, **"You will be in a month."**

Sakura nodded as Inari once more left them.

Moriko turned her attention to Sakura, "Now that we're alone, kaasan, could you tell me more about why you left me?"

Sakura sighed, "It was... accidental. Sasuke, Naruto-kun, and I were fighting Kaguya. They saw an opening and took it. I joined the fight even though I knew I was leagues behind Sasuke and Naruto-kun. I just didn't want Sasuke or Naruto to be hurt or killed. I was... hit by a Jutsu and died not long after Sasuke and Naruto successfully sealed away Kaguya. Your father and Naruto-kun tried to save me... but they were unsuccessful."

Moriko frowned, "Sasuke-sama said that he tried to save you as well, though Naruto-sama vehemently fought with him when he said that, saying that putting a dying person on fire doesn't help. Sasuke-sama replied that he was just trying to burn the Jutsu off but failed."

Sakura frowned, "Is that what happened? I don't remember anything other than intense pain and being held by your father, who happened to be yelling at Sasuke for some reason."

Moriko giggled, "He was probably yelling at him for putting you on fire."

Sakura chuckled, "He probably was."

Moriko glanced at Sakura with a calculating look in her emerald-black eyes, "Ano, Okaasan, why don't you like Otousan? I mean, you said that you didn't like Otousan in your letter and when we first met over a year ago, but you never said why."

Sakura sighed, "Madara was originally my enemy, and you were born during the war. I don't regret giving birth to you because you are a very beautiful girl."

Moriko's eyes widened at the subtle implication, "O-oh, did you ever think about...?"

Sakura shook her head, "Never. You weren't to blame for your father's actions. Even after I noticed that you took more after your father, I vowed to bring you up as best I could. I'm sorry that I never got to do that."

Moriko smiled gently, "I understand kaasan! I'm just glad that we got to know each other now!"

\----

By the time Inari came to retrieve Sakura, the duo had grown close. Moriko was glad that she was able to get to know her mother personally, though she could tell that there were things that her mother wasn't telling her. She never pushed her to say anything, though, and let the issue lie.

Inari smiled sadly, **"It's time, Sakura-chan. You will have the choice to follow your parents and make the same mistakes as before or you can be the girl that you know that you can be. Be warned, the second choice may lead to someone else leading Konoha. Be prepared for that."** Inari paused and knelt before Sakura, startling the two females, **"I beg you to listen to me. Live your life and don't get stuck in the past like before."**

Sakura nodded slowly, she knew what he meant and wasn't looking forward to reliving that, "Thank you, Inari-sama. I will... try to do that. It was nice meeting you, Mori-chan!"

Moriko grinned as Sakura faded from view and watched as Inari settled down next to her, **"You will be next after our talk. I assume that you have some questions?"**

Moriko nodded, "What happened to my mother?"

Inari sighed, **"She was abused by the people she trusted the most. Going back at eight years old will force her to relive that and will most likely... make her mental state worse. She won't be the same woman you have come to know."**

Moriko nodded, "Thank you, Inari-sama. I will keep that in mind."

Inari smiled, **"Now then, you will have the choice to be on the sidelines or join the fight. Your choice will affect Konoha's future and your mom's future. It will be up to you which one you want to help."**

Moriko frowned, "I want my mom to live! She deserves that much!"

Inari smiled sadly, **"Unfortunately if she does then she will no longer be a part of Konoha, at least for a while. While that won't harm Konoha, that might harm her relationship with the village, though it can eventually be repaired. If she dies, then Konoha won't be any better or any worse off. As I said, it's up to you."**

Moriko nodded, frowning, "Thank you, Inari-sama, but I've made my decision."

Inari smiled, **"Then I wish you luck in your endeavors."**


	3. A/N -Will be Deleted In Future

Hey guys, I wanted to say something. I will be posting this to all my active stories on A03 and on my draft.

So I am going to be taking an indefinite break from writing. As much as I love writing, the stress is too much to handle right now. I _will_ be deleting every A/N saying this right before I start posting again.

I'm sorry guys but it's really hard for me right now and I need to focus on my body.


End file.
